The invention is directed to improvements in electromagnetically actuatable valves. An electromagnetically actuatable valve has already been proposed in which a connecting tube is provided between an armature and a ball serving as a valve closing element; however, the diameter of the connecting tube must be manufactured relatively precisely so that the armature can be slipped onto it and secured there. Furthermore, in the vicinity of the ball, a plurality of flow openings radially penetrating the wall of the connecting tube are provided, through which fuel flowing in the interior from the armature can reach the valve seat. Additional operations are required to manufacture these flow openings, complicating an already intricate and expensive manufacturing process.